


Photographic

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Brian a photographer, Crushes, Freddie can see it all, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roger is a model, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and means to do something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Fashion AURoger is a model, Brian a photographer. They like each other but don't say anything.Enter BFF designer Freddie, who promises to fix that.Fluffy sugary fashion au for no reason. Not to be taken seriously.





	1. Chapter 1

Roger, that was his name. He was the most beautiful man Brian had ever seen, much more worked with. They had worked together in several occasions, and he was one of Brian's favorite people in the world to work with, and not just because of how good looking he was. He was more than that, more than one of those hyper muscled guys that only knew how to talk about their workout routines and their brutal diets. They bored Brian to no end.

Brian wasn't, like those models, a one trick pony, in fact, he was quite the opposite: he was studying astrophysics, he could play the guitar, he wrote poems and songs and he took the most amazing pictures, of both people and landscapes. He'd made a name for himself in the fashion industry mostly because he personally knew and was one of the favourite photographers of fashion icon and star designer Freddie Mercury. He was one of the hottest biggest designers around, and half of his shoots were by Brian.

When Freddie had to shoot a new clothing line, he always called Brian, because not only he took great pics, but he had great ideas about how and what to do in the shoot. “You have such a refreshing view of things – melancholic in a way, but also hopeful and somehow larger than life. And so terribly different. You're just what I needed.”Brian was glad, there were many idiots in the fashion industry, but Freddie wasn't one of them.

“Who should I choose for this line – as its face, as you will? Kyle with the green eyes or angel Roger?” Freddie asked this one time, knowing full well what Brian's answer was going to be.

“Roger, if you're asking me.”

What was Brian going to say? Kyle wasn't an unpleasant guy but Roger had... something. Something better, something fun and outrageous while sweet at the same time. Innocence but a wild and fiery heart. He was something else.

Roger hadn't been an actual professional model at first, he wasn't musculated enough (but did he care? Nope, he went everywhere shirtless, showing off that soft flat belly that was so terribly tempting), he wasn't tall enough for many of the designers... But he'd been a flatmate of Freddie's in the past, and Freddie had wanted him in his catwalk. No wonder, he was prettier than a lot of the people in the circuit, all long blond hair and big blue eyes, the face of an angel and an ideal body.

And he wasn't only disarmingly beautiful-he was an interesting guy to talk to, too. Full of ideas and ambitions, he also wrote songs and sung them. He'd sung a lot of his stuff to Brian, and there was some good material in there (my country was Brian's favourite) (he'd told Roger so several times – he loved the joyous look on the model's face when he was complimented on anything other than his looks). Roger had a great voice too, raspy, sometimes broken but able to reach the highest of highs.

In fact, some of Brian's best pictures were of Roger. He made everything look better, he made incredible shots easy. Even mountains and lakes looked better when Roger was in the picture with them. He'd taken pictures of him outside of work, too, singing, or just laughing. God, he had really taken a lot of pictures of Roger. Maybe more than was justifiable.

One time Freddie called him (and his camera) to capture what it was like to go out partying at night with the great Freddie Mercury. It was an easy and fun assignment, and Freddie was such a Queen, it should have been easy. The problem was that this night out included friends, namely Roger. More than half of the photos Brian took ended up being of Roger. (he didn't say this of course, just kept the extra Roger photos for his own enjoyment) Roger smiling, Roger's eyes looking up, Roger with his tongue or looking flawless in one of those very open shirts.

It was simply too hard to look away.

Freddie hadn't commented on it, but he knew perfectly what was going on. He had picked up on the chemistry between his former flatmate and his favourite photographer since the first day they met. They talked to each other a lot, they made each other smile, and they seemed to connect in a number on things. They were interested in each other, liked each other.

And it wasn't a one-sided thing, either. Brian's infatuation was a tad more obvious because there was the physical evidence of all those pictures (and how was he able to make Roger look even prettier? How?) but Roger liked Brian too, and liked him a lot. Freddie remembered especially a photoshoot when Roger completely deflated when he saw the photographer.

“Who is that? Bring one of the ladies, or big hair photo guy.” Roger said, pouting.

“Big hair?”

“You know who I mean, Fred! Tall, skinny, curly hair, knows a lot about the stars.”

“Oh, Brian.”

“Yeah, Brian. Get Brian.”

Roger lit up when he saw Brian – and he was even more smiley than usual. One time Roger was modelling hats while Brian took pictures and it looked like he was going to explode with joy. Something that simply didn't happen when anyone else was in charge of the pictures. There were stars in his eyes, and in Brian's eyes too.

Something needed to be done about that.

Deaky didn't know what he was doing there, but Freddie was being secretive and telling him that he had a plan and he was a little bit scared.

“This won't involve any crime, will it?”

Freddie smiled.

“Absolutely not, my young friend. We are simply going to be the messengers of love. An older more dashing version of cupid and his arrows.” Deaky frowned, not understanding. “Aw, don't pull that face I know you're off the market, sweetheart.”

“So who are we talking about, then?”

“Two people that are very dear to me. You remember Roger, right?”

“Blond party person. Open shirt.”

“That's him. And have I ever introduced you Brian? Brian May, photographer? With big hair?”

“Oh, yeahhh. I remember him. He did that thing that made your catwalk look like outer space, didn't he? Very impressive.”

“Exactly! Well, Brian and Roger are in love, and I have to endure another day of their longing looks, I'll kill myself with one of my scarves. We need to do something that will help them past this crush and into something real.”

“Why not tell them straight away?”

“No, no, no, it would make everything awkward, and Brian might murder me. No, we need them to take the steps.... with some gentle pushing.”

“How?”

“I don't know... yet. But we're bright people, aren't we? We'll find a way.”

Freddie's mind was full of ideas. Private photoshoot? Intimate dinner in which he suddenly needed to take a call and left the lovebirds alone? Oh, the possibilities were many and the outcome was nice. Yes, they would love each other.

They would find a way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank your for all your love!! I hope you like this chapter too, please do tell me if you do :) :)

“Hello?”

“Brian, darling, can I talk with you? I have an idea, and I absolutely need you.” Freddie of course. Lately, Freddie needed him for everything, sometimes it even seemed that he was inventing work just to call him.

But Freddie had never been interested in him in that way, and he'd told him so (gently but clearly) since the first times they'd met. But there had to be some sort of reason, right? Maybe he simply wanted to do continue being different, outrageous... growing. It was one of the designer's greatest ambitions to be not just a star, but a legend. One of the greatest designers the world had ever seen, someone absolutely unforgettable. And having an astrophysicist as a main photographer probably felt like the right, outrageous and impossible but appropriate choice.

“I'm doing this short new line, will probably be expanded, but. See, you remember when we met, I told you that I wanted to do an outer space line, even designed some clothes? It's about to be completed and I will need you, this Friday, to shoot the thing. Are you free? Of course you are, I need you for this, ok, no one else will do.”

“I am free. Sounds, sounds interesting, Fred.”

“Lovely. Me, you and the model, tomorrow at 6 to discuss the specifics.”

Of course, Brian tried to look his best, just in case that the model was... Who he wanted him to be. And sure enough, the next day at six he found Freddie having a beer with the absolutely delightful Roger Taylor. He was wearing a very open black shirt (why did he even bother putting them on?) with a small gold necklace and had his long hair down.

“Since you got on so well, I thought we could use Roger again, huh? He'll be this incredibly beautiful alien that will make everyone fall in love with space. So it's your job, dearest Brian, to make everyone fall in love with him so that they'll fall in love with the clothes, too.”

“Shouldn't be too hard.”

Brian said, looking at the blond drink a strawberry milkshake happily. God, the difficult thing would be not to fall in love with someone like that. Roger's eyes smiled as they met Brian's, and the photographer felt his heart jumping up and down.

“I have some designs to make him look more alien.” Freddie said, not missing the interaction that had just taken place, and smiling to himself. He took out some pictures. “Most of what I have is scarves and vests, some trousers... But mostly accessories, you know, so we could paint his chest with – pay attention now: metallic glitter body spray. You could actually draw Nebulas and galaxies on him in all of these fancy colours, to make the clothes more... I don't know, to make the whole thing more outstanding, more eye-catching.”

“I would be drawing these on him?” Brian asked, confused. Wouldn't they have someone else to do that for them?

“Sure, darling. You helped with the make up so many times when I was beginning, and because this was a bit out of the blue, I don't think I have much of a budget.” Freddie said, lying like a liar. He just felt that body painting was an ideal excuse for a lot of (justified) closeness and touching – might help those two finally kiss, admit what was glaringly obvious to everyone but them. “And besides, who better to paint some stars than an actual scientist.”

“Well...all right. Roger, you don't mind?”

Roger had now a pink milk moustache and Brian had to physically restrain himself not to kiss him to take it off with his own face. And then Roger cleaned it with his tongue, the big tease. It was the sexiest thing Brian had seen in years. 

“I actually prefer if it's you rather than some stranger.” Roger said, about the body paint thing.

Of course you do, Freddie thought to himself. It hadn't been all that easy to think of an excuse to get those two together and in some sort of... intimate activity. The easier way was to get Brian to take Roger's picture, but he wasn't supposed to bring out more clothes until the next fall, and didn't have much. But he remembered, many years ago, a collection about space.... He found what little he'd done and quickly designed and got done a few items more, enough to justify a shoot.

He would call it Mercurial, and it would be about a love story between a space explorer and a beautiful outer space creature, and it would be about major, hell, galactic beauty and color. It would surprise everyone, because hell even Freddie himself had been surprised at the whole thing. It had only been an excuse to get those two together and close... Maybe finally kiss.

Really, even when somebody else in the room you could cut the horniness and the romantic tension with a knife.

“It's settled, then. You guys think up the details and how to do the backgrounds, I'll leave my sketches but feel free to add anything. I want this t be as much my baby as it will be yours. Brian, however much money you need, you just ask.” Brian frowned, hadn't Freddie just said that he didn't have a lot of budget? “Rog, I'll see you tomorrow for the fittings, all right? I gotta leave you now, darlings, I have guests at home, but you have another round on me, discuss the details, won't you?”

They did, and they had a pleasant chat about the creativity, friendship and the horrors they had experienced in the world. Roger especially as he a relatively unconventional model, not tall enough, not muscly, refusing to cut his hair, not excessively....masculine, he'd been of the receiving end of a lot of mockery and abuse, particularly (and why are they so mean? We work on the same thing) and they knew a lot of stories of horrors. Designers taking advantage of models, photographers promising careers they couldn't offer, make up artists selling secrets to the press...

Maybe that was why Freddie kept calling them back over and over, because they were trustworthy, and he couldn't risk bringing someone new when they could turn out to be an asshole, or someone looking for gossip for the press, or (gasp!) even worse, someone boring and with no vision. Yeah, that was probably it.

Friday came very soon and Brian had spent nearly the entire week educating himself on body pint and metallic sprays. The tricks, the techniques, the best ways to do what he wanted to do. He always tried to do his best with Freddie because a) they were friends and b) he was stable provider of income but now it was more important. He couldn't mess up, because today the canvas was Roger's body and face. He was nervous.

Roger was very nervous too, even if he only had to let himself be painted. Now h kinda regretted telling Brian it was okay. What if with all the touching he got too excited... down there? What if Brian was repulsed and never wanted to work with him again, to see him again? He was easily the most interesting guy he knew, he didn't want to destroy this budding friendship by being too horny. As he usually was.

When they arrived to the studio the background (they were actual outer space pictures taken with telescopes, Brian said, and told a wide eyed Roger about where in space those space pics had been taken) had already been setup and Freddie was there with the clothes and paint.

“Ready for this, my darlings?”

Oddly enough, Freddie received a call from his sister and had to leave, so the amount of people in the shoot was reduced to two. And they were both shaking like leaves.

The painting bit was... intense. Brian was slow and careful, trying to concentrate on the designs he was supposed to reproduce and not the person under them. But it wasn't easy. Roger's skin was warm and soft to the touch and he could hear the blond's breathing if he concentrated. His whole upper body was his to paint, and it was so close and so real... So perfect. They were quiet because they needed concentration, and the closest thing to look at was simply each other.

When Brian had to paint a small planetary body on Roger's upper chest, he could feel his heartbeat. When he had to make his eyes and the area around them shine green, Brian learned by heart the shape, colour, the vibrancy of his eyes. Their faces were so close.... Without thinking too much, Roger closed his eyes, put his face forward.... nothing happened.

When he opened them again, Brian had gone back to the case, to get some more paint. Probably for the best. No need to ruin an excellent professional relationship with stupid feelings. Way to get ahead of yourself, Roger! A smart multi talented guy like that would probably never want to settle for little old him, a pretty face who writes mediocre music. You can't compare. Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.

Brian had actually just left to stop himself from doing something stupid, like kissing the guy you're supposed to be working with. But god, had he wanted. His entire body and should had been wanting, but it was not professional, and not fair on Roger who was just doing his job and probably had someone back home. It would have been taking advantage, and it would have been wrong. Right?

“Wow, you're such an artist.” Roger said, when Brian finished painting.

And Brian couldn't help saying, as he looked to the finished product.

“And you are such a work of art.”

Roger grinned, Brian tried to hide his blush and the photo session began. It went great. Roger truly believed he was some alien being, lost in space while meeting an earthling. There was something about him, lost but proud, different but familiar... He was on a great day. He may not have much to offer, but at his job, he could be the best.

Brian was in near ecstasy. He used effects he hadn't in years, his composition was exactly what it was supposed to be... Each and every garment looked like something royalty from another galaxy would use, and the pictures were eye-catching, beautiful and unforgettable. Just what they had been asked to be.

They thanked each other for helping them get to the top of their aspiration, for being such an inspiration and a pleasure to work with. And then they said goodbye, both secretly hoping they didn't have to say it, ever. Both secretly hoping to be there, in outer space, too close for comfort, forever. But they had to say goodbye.

**

“We have failed, my dear Deaky.”

“Failed? You invented a line to get your friends to spend some time together, and now you're in every front page of almost every fashion magazine! You've won two awards on this thing! You have millionaire contracts competing to see who'll get the next Mercurial bit! How is that failing?”

“They didn't even kiss! Now, I know that something did happen and that it affected them, because now they seem to be more in love than before, I mean, it used to be a crush, but now Brian lets the most long suffering sighs ever when he sees any of Roger's pictures, and Roger seems insecure somehow? Do you know what he told me? “I'd never get a guy like that, I'm not enough.” Roger hasn't been insecure one day of his life!!!! But he's so into Brian that he thinks no one can compare, not even him.”

Freddie was angry. Sure, Mercurial had been a big hit for him, but Roger seemed sad and Roger was never sad and/or lonely, and Brian was melancholic too and he felt responsible. John, always the more sensible and practical friend, proposed something.

“All right, let's think of a way of fixing that. Why don't you... Next week you're getting one of the prizes for Mercurial, right? Why don't you tell them that the only way you can fit them into your table is if they bring each other as a date? There will be music, spirits will be high, there will be alcohol...Maybe somebody will tell them that they make a great couple...”

“Myself, if no one else does. Not a bad idea, darling, not a bad idea. We will get them. I, Freddie Mercury, legendary fashion designer and icon, bow that those two will kiss before the next month begins!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your love, here's a long-ish chapter for youuuu

“And that's it, perfect. You must promise me that you'll wear this to the award show.”

Freddie had dressed Roger with an extremely open turquoise silk shirt with paler designs on it that perfectly matched his eyes, some very very tight green pants and a bright purple metallic scarf from the line. A look that wouldn't work on practically any human being on earth, but it made Roger and his ethereal beauty shine even brighter.

“Ah, he's gonna love it.” Freddie said, already imagining Brian salivating over's Roger's exposed chest and wonderfully framed butt.

“... Who's he?”

Way to pick up and inconvenient moment to be observant, Roger.

“Everyone, darling, everyone!”

To be honest, Roger did feel great. He'd been a bit down on himself for some days, not exactly knowing why, lonely in a way that no bar chick or man could fix. But this was going to be a great party, and Freddie would be very into it, and they were going to have a real good time.

“There's a little problem, though, darling.”

Roger's face fell. He really needed this party.

“There are only six places in the honour table with me, and I didn't think I would, but I kind of convinced Deaky and his wife to join me, you know he's one of my best friends, and it's hard to convince him to come to anything party-ish... And I'm bringing Mary which means that if I want both you and Brian in my table -which I absolutely do- you'll have to bring him as your date. Can you do me that favour and ask him?”

Contrary to what Freddie was expecting, Roger didn't seem overjoyed at the idea.

“He probably already has someone to go with, you cannot force him to go with me. It wouldn't be fair on the guy. Just put me on some other table.”

“I SHALL NOT! You are the face and body and Mercurial, Rog, you deserve that spot, and so does Brian. And I am hundred percent sure he won't mind going with you.”

Roger put on one of his best about-to-cry-baby-boy faces. Having to call Brian and hear the rejection in his voice was just the punch to his heart that may actually send him to open tear territory.

“You know what, I'm going to call him right now and you are going to hear him be super happy about it. You be quiet, ok, this is a ruse, but listen with me on the telephone.”

He really had to spell everything out for those two, didn't he? Hopefully Brian would sound happy at the idea, and they'd be able to finally destroy those stupid insecurities of Roger's.

“Brian, darling, about the award show, there's a slight hiccup, they only way I can fit both you and dear Roger in my table is if you bring him as your date, and I really want you both with me.”

“Won't he mind?”

“I don't think. Do you mind being with him all night, darling? Were you planning on bringing a date?” Freddie asked, motioning for Roger, who had his head next to his friend's, to listen carefully.

Brian on the other hand, was trying not let the sheer joy of having an excuse to bring that man as his date seep into his voice, but not being too successful.

“Why would I mind? I lo -” (you're on thin fucking ice, Brian, go back) “.. love spending time with him. That's why we work together so well.” Make it about work. Yeah, good save. “I was going to have to find someone and they'd probably be more boring, uninteresting. With Roger at least I know I can have a conversation.”

Freddie made a _told you_ gesture at Roger.

“He's actually around, I told him to come to help him with the outfit for the show. Should I call him so that you can ask him?”

“I, wow, I guess, yeah...”

Why was Brian so suddenly nervous? Why was he tripping on words like a teenager, why was his heart beating so loud it could probably be heard on the phone?

“Roger! Brian on the phone for you!”

They waited a bit and then Roger took the phone.

“Hey”

“Hi, hi Roger! I just... I don't know if Freddie told you about the limited space on the table, but I.. Would you like to come with me to this award thing?”

“Sure, I'd love to.”

Brian could have wept with joy.

“Great, great, I'll make sure I make myself presentable then. Can't wait to see you! Bye!”

 _Can't wait to see you?_ Had that been a bit too much? Who cared! He had a date with Roger! Sure, it was just to watch Freddie get the award and it wasn't romantic, just a logistic decision... but he had a date! With Roger!

When he hung up the phone, Roger's field of vision was completely full of one Freddie Mercury's huge grin.

“Told you”

**

Brian was so nervous, oh god, he changed shirts three times, opened buttons, closed them, opened again, changed the jacket, did his hair look good? He was meeting Roger on the door of the building to go in together and he was so nervous... And the he saw those familiar blue eyes and his heart did a painful jump.

“Hello”

Roger looked stunning. All those tight clothes hugged his perfect figure and the dark metallic scarf and turquoise shirt complemented his eyes beautifully. All those colours, and the design that kind of resembled constellations... He looked like a dream. A literal astrophysicist's wet dream.

“You look very nice.” Roger said, while Brian was still shocked into speechlessness.

He did look very nice. The clothes may not be the most imaginative in the world, but Roger enjoyed tall lanky guys like that. And he opened his shirt, like him. It was nice to see a bit more of skin.

“And you look... amazing. Shall we?”

They entered in the fancy ballroom and Freddie was already there. 

“Make way for the mOST GORGEOUS AND FASCINATING COUPLE IN THE KNOWN UNIVERSE AND BEYOND! You boys look fantastic!”

Freddie introduced them to Deaky's wife and a whole load of fashion personalities, press people and award ceremony staff, while feeding them a nice amount of alcohol. This was making them more talkative than usual, and prompting more casual touches between the two.

“Look at them, Deaky! Look at the way they're looking at each other. This is such a done deal.”

Roger and Brian danced together, they laughed together, Freddie even dedicated the award to them:

“You weren't just the people who made these silly clothes come to life, you gave it soul and you were the inspiration for it. This award is also for you two.”

Things only got more and more intense after that, their eyes shone as they looked at each other, their hands touched ever so slightly, there was so much lust in the air... When they excused themselves to go to the bathroom Freddie was quite sure they were going there to fuck.

“We did it. I kind of wished I could have been there for their first kiss, but I'll satisfy myself with watching the rest of many kisses to come.”

Sadly before any kisses could happen Brian and his drunken companion (whose shirt was completely open now) were interrupted by a less intoxicated man.

“Brian! Long time no see! You look... literally the same.” It was one of the people who started at the same time as him, who now was fairly successful, was a self-proclaimed top photo artist. “But really, a model? You could do so much better.”

Brian's face, so joyous and smiley only seconds before changed into one of fury. He had never really liked this guy, but now he was unleashed.

“HOW DARE YOU? Do better... How... What exactly do you know about my date? Yes, he is a model and he is more interesting than you could ever wish to be.”

“Are you sure that open shirt hasn't blinded you a little? No offense, dear, but I've met many models and they are always... dumb.”

“That's awfully prejudiced and hateful! Models can be anything they want to. Roger here for example has a degree in biology. Can you tell me the structure of the inside of an eukaryotic cell, you oh-mighty-artist? I thought not. Idiot. Saying I can do better. Do better, there is no better, you pompous brat!”

Roger's eyes were big as moons – now it was his moment to be rendered speechless. Did Brian really think those things of him? That he was interesting, that there was no one better? They looked at each other, electricity in the air.

“You know what I studied.” Roger said. They never had mentioned that when they talked.

“Freddie told me. I remembered.”

They were so close... Roger took some steps forward, hopeful....

“I really need the toilet.” Brian said, and disappeared.

Roger wanted to cry. Why did the other man play with his heart like that? He said those super nice things that sounded almost like a love confession and then split the moment he got closer? Roger kept putting himself out there and Brian kept leaving... He was obviously reading everything wrong, Brian didn't want anything....Shit.

But then why had Brian defended him like that, so passionately? They hadn't even been friends that long. And he was always complimenting him, saying things that you just didn't say to a regular friend... And he really, really liked Brian. Roger just stood there, trying not to cry, confused and hurt.

Brian simply hadn't noticed. He'd only been thinking that he didn't want to piss himself in front of the most beautiful man in creation, and just run before he ended up smelling like pee for the remainder of the night. It just had been an unfortunate situation. When he came from the toilet, hoping to continue things where they left them, Roger looked sadder, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

“Hey, did something happen? It's not about that idiot, is it?”

Brian looked innocent and surprised... as if he really didn't know, maybe he hadn't meant to pull away, maybe – No. Don't fool yourself any longer, Roger.

“No, it's just... I'm stupid.”

“Absolutely not! Didn't you hear what I said? There is no better.”

Then why don't you want me, Roger wanted to scream, but settled for muttering a sorry and going back to the table. When they returned, Freddie saw that Roger was nearly crying, Brian befuddled and concerned. Things hadn't gone the way they should have. Damn, was he going to have to force those two together?

In the meantime, just as Roger and Brian were sitting on their seats again (with Brian asking Roger if he was okay about a million times), there was a conversation going. The two of them decided to listen, to distract themselves. They were talking about gay love and its negative connotations, and Deaky's wife had very strong opinions on it.

“It's about... the quality of love, not the gender of the participants. Just today, look at that designer and her husband: they are distant, they are cold and condescending with each other, even in a day like this, with lots of distance. And now, two men, look at Freddie's friends, yeah, these two: they look at each other with admiration, they check up on the other, you can... practically see how much they love each other in the air around them. It's that kind of love that we should aspire to, no matter who participates in it. That's the base of something solid, something lasting. John, what are you laughing at?”

“You want to tell her or shall I?” Freddie asked Deaky, who couldn't stop laughing. After so long in yes-and-nos, after so many ruses, those two had been exposed by someone who had just met them hours ago. He told Freddie to go ahead.

“While I absolutely agree with everything you said.... there's just this little thing – Roger and Brian are not together. They'd just worked together, and I convinced them to bring the other as a date so that we would all fit in here.”

“What?”

“It is an offense to the Gods themselves, but they haven't even kissed yet!”

She realised what she had done, she saw the men's blushing faces...

“Oops.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those boys will kiss, I promise. Hope you liked this ep as well, please do tell me if you did!!!


	4. Chapter 4

“How was I supposed to know! Freddie introduced them as a fascinating couple! Couple! And he said that they were the inspiration for Mercurial! Mercurial is a love story!”

Freddie grinned. She really had taken all the hints that he'd been throwing around in a few hours, while those clueless boys had been weeks without noticing anything.

“I am sorry if I misunderstood, I just...”

And then Roger, who had seemed at the verge of the tears that whole time, stormed off, actual tears falling on his cheeks, leaving everyone quite shocked. John's wife was concerned that she may have something to do with it, Brian was worried that he had something to do with him, Freddie felt like he was playing with his friends' feelings and it was his fault. For a moment, everyone held their breath, and then Brian got up too.

“I need to see if he's okay.” And he followed Roger.

“See? Isn't that what a concerned boyfriend would do?”

“It absolutely is, darling.” Freddie said, barely stopping himself from jumping out to to see how things continued between Roger and Brian, but decided against getting between them. He should probably not interfere anymore and instead let things follow their natural course... But ah, to be a fly on the wall wherever those two boys were....

Roger had gone and locked himself in one of the bathroom stalls (unknowingly, the same one where Brian had gone to take that fateful leak, some minutes before) and Brian was just waiting by the door, trying to think clearly and figure out what may had affected Roger like that. But his mind kept going to Veronica's words. Did they look like an actual couple? Did they seem to have something lasting and good? He couldn't deny, the idea of growing older with Roger by his side... but no, he had to get his head out of the stars and focus on the now, because in the now Roger had left the table crying.

Roger was just... too emotional. He had been trying to come to terms with the fact that Brian and him would never happen, that he had been rejected and then... John's wife saying those things was like salt in his wounds. Just as he was getting over it, she was making him realise everything that he'd lost, everything that they could have had but never would. And Roger.. were he'd been more of a one-night-stand kind of guy, sometimes he'd even had more than one person the same night, but with Brian... he was too deep, he liked the guy more than he'd ever liked anyone else and he thought they had a shot at being together, and now...

He dried his tears. Better to forget about everything, get out of here. Some things were not meant to be, and it was better to put this night behind him and forget about it. It was sad though... it had all started so well, they had such fun, Brian defended him, even Veronica's mistake would have been cute... But it was over.

He came out of the toilet, determined to go home, drink like a half bottle of vodka and sleep for like twenty hours when he was met by a familiar head of dark curls.

“Are you all right?” God, he really looked so concerned. “If you don't want to talk about it, if it's personal, that's all right, but...If there's something I could do... If you're crying because of something I did...”

Roger looked at those eyes, so hopeful, so innocent and confused... No. He wouldn't fool himself again, he wouldn't get his hopes high again. It hurt too much to come down. He took Brian's face in his hands, and, in the softest voice ever, he said.

“No, Brian, it wasn't something you did. It was something you didn't do.”

And left.

Brian was absolutely broken-hearted. People were celebrating all around him, people wearing fancy clothes, there was good music playing but he couldn't see anything, couldn't hear anything. His mind only full of Roger's sad blue eyes, telling him he was sad because of something he hadn't done. What? Why? How?

“I have to leave.” He told Freddie and the others. “Thanks for having me... and for the chance, and those things.”

After the joy of some hours before everyone seemed sad. Roger had disappeared too, and Freddie felt a bit bad that his meddling had somehow caused those two to be these sad and down. Maybe if he had left them alone...He tried to stay out of their hair for the next days, focus on his (many) commitments and appointments, on his next shows and the next bit of clothing... But of course, all of those things were connected to the Mercurial line which was irrevocably connected to Brian and Roger.

The next week he called on his blond friend, with the excuse of some more fittings, but also to see how he was doing. Maybe the night of the award show had just been a bad night, and maybe it was all forgotten now and he was back to being his usual sunny, party loving self. Perhaps Freddie had blown things out of proportion, he had been so excited to see those two together...But he wouldn't meddle anymore, if it meant some one getting hurt. Ugh, why were his friends so complicated? Damn fashion-artist-scientist folks.

Roger wasn't back to his usual happy self. He pretended to, of course, but there was something quite not there, and it broke Freddie's little heart. He asked what was wrong and the model said that nothing, of course, everything was okay. But it wasn't. Trying to distract him, Freddie showed him the unedited cut of a tv piece called “the making of mercurial”. There were some shots of him looking ethereal, there was Freddie talking about the galactic scope of the line and then there was Brian speaking to the camera.

“I... I wasn't given a lot of indications, really, this whole thing was a bit of a surprise... We had only the basics of the story and the body sprays... And... well, when I knew it was going to be Roger who modeled it I had no doubt it was going to be – you know, out of this world. He has a quality to him, to his eyes, they always tell the most fascinating stories, they are deep, sweet and somehow fierce.... I could make a million pictures and I wouldn't reach even the smallest portion of everything that he is.”

“That sounds awfully romantic. Is the Mercurial love story more earth-bound than we think?” The interviewer said, and Brian's terrible blush was caught by the camera.

“Was it? Romantic, I mean? I didn't mean to... You'll have to cut that bit... and this one, god, my face is on fire...Sorry, Fred! I'll be more professional next time.”

“Are you kidding me?” Freddie's voice said off-camera. “That was gold, and I want your blushy-mushy face on every TV set on England”

“You wouldn't! Do not!”

Freddie had a an enormous grin from watching that scene, it had been so pure and sweet, so heartwarming... So his shock was major when he turned his head and saw that there were actual tears in Roger's eyes.

“Darling, hey, what's wrong? You've got to tell me, come on, you know you can talk to me...”

“He says those things, but then...”

More tears kept going down, and Freddie felt awful.

“You will feel better if you tell me, come on, dear...”

Roger dried his eyes and tried to sound whole.

“So... maybe you've noticed, because apparently everybody did... I mean, John's wife, who had just met us... The thing is, I kind of like Brian. But, a lot.”

“You don't say!” Freddie said, with fake surprise. Roger hit him in the face with his sunglasses.

“Do not mock my pain!”

“Sorry, dear, go on.”

“And he's always saying those nice things about me, like that on the telly, he defended me in front of a photographer friend of his, he always compliments me, I thought maybe he liked me back...But every time I try to kiss him...” And now his lower lip was trembling “...he rejects me.”

Freddie frowned. Brian wouldn't reject Roger in a million years – he had never seen anyone so in love, and he'd met many many couples.

“How did this supposed rejection go? Did he leave to go pee?”

“How do you know?”

“Because Brian has a teeny tiny bladder and has to go pee a million times. Were you very obvious or were you just softly walking towards him?”

“I guess it was kind of subtle...”

“He wasn't rejecting you, darling, Brian was just afraid that you could smell how much he was pissing himself – it's a weird phobia of his, especially when he's drunk.”

“Oh.”

“No wonder he's been so upset! He just left to pee and then returned to find you all broken-hearted...Poor soul didn't know what he'd done...”

“Really? There was another time...”

“Roger, Brian's has been wanting to kiss you since the first time he laid eyes on you. I don't know how many times it had slipped that he loves you. He's just a bit clueless when it comes to emotion and flirting. Go to him, let him clear up this misunderstanding, you both deserve better than all this hurt - hurt over nothing.”

“You think?”

“I know.”

**

Brian was going crazy in his dark room, surrounded by a million pictures of that night when everything changed. He had tried to get his mind out of it, trying to forget about the whole thing, about Mercurial and Roger's sad blue eyes, continue with his life as normal. Some things weren't to be, sometimes life dictated to people would be together, others they were apart forever.

He'd wanted to call Roger again, to ask what happened, to open up about his feelings and about all that he'd wanted to tell him for so long, but he didn't know if he would be brave enough to confess like that and was afraid of hurting the model again with his indecisiveness and excessive overthinking and overspeaking. If Roger wanted anything to do with him he would to seek him out.

As he was lost in his thought, staring for the last ten minutes at a picture of him and Roger looking at each other in the honour table (who had taken that? Deaky?) there was a ring on his buzzer that nearly gave him a heart attack. Brian forwned, confused – he wasn't expecting anyone and it was fairly late. Maybe it was just Freddie, he would sometimes show up at the strangest of times to tell him about some project that absolutely couldn't wait.

It wasn't Freddie. It was a very familiar blond presence, and he seemed hopeful.

“Roger! It's so good to see you! Please, come in!”

Roger came in, determined. Brian was fidgeting, his mind overloading.

“Do you want tea or something? Gosh, if I knew you were coming I would have cleaned up a bit, I...”

But there was no time for that.

Roger took Brian by the shirt and fiercely kissed him. This time, there were no steps back, no time for confusion, nothing that could break the oh so awaited kiss. It was messy, and hot and aggressive, but it was also extremely passionate. They were both very into it, putting their entire bodies in it, Brian's hands suddenly Roger's back while Roger still held on to that shirt as if it was a lifeline. It was... more hot than pleasant, it was exciting, it was intense.

When they broke the kiss, Roger's sweet voice softly asked, almost shy:

“Brian May, do you fancy me?”

“You have no idea how much. And the more I know you, the more I fancy you.”

“Good. Because I like you too.”

Suddenly, everything was right in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

“Look at them! They're holding hands!”

Freddie was shaking Deaky's arm so tightly, he was actually shaking the whole person. John moved on his chair from one side to the other because of how excited his friend was. Freddie was so thrilled! He was supposed to be meeting Brian and Roger with Deaky in a café and although he'd known that they got together some days ago he hadn't had the chance to see them in person yet. Now that he was seeing them coming Freddie felt about to burst with joy.

“Look at them! They just kissed!”

Brian and Roger were coming their way and looking like the picture of happiness. Holding hands, kissing every now and then, looking at each other as if the other was the most fascinating thing on the universe.

“Look at them! Together!” Freddie repeated because they really were a sight worth seeing. “Aren't they beautiful and talented and adorable? They are going to end homophobia just by existing, I tell you.”

Deaky didn't share all of this incredible happiness and elation but it was true that the couple coming their way was really a sight. They seemed to look much better than before, even, just because now they were together Brian's hair was shinier and bigger, Roger's eyes were suddenly bluer and their smiles were just big and infectious. They seemed really comfortable in this new relationship status. Even from just seeing them walk together you could tell that they had found a safe place in each other's arms.

John was glad and although he didn't know either of them very well, he truly hoped that his wives words at the gala would come true and that Brian and Roger would build something that would last, something solid. They could have something that would help them through the ups and downs of life, something good. And he really hoped that it was, that they lived the best possible version of their relationship.

Freddie was positively beaming when the other two said hello and sat with them. He had been waiting to see this for so long...And they looked even better together than he had imagined. It was so gratifying – he'd known them both very long, and he knew that Brian could get very sad sometimes, and he knew that Roger was sometimes too... temperamental and quick to anger, but now that they were together.. They balanced each other out, they could help each other. It was... delightful.

“So... any news?” Freddie asked, kind of hoping for a lot of details into the love life of this couple he helped create. He was like their fairy godmother (freddie godmother?) he should know everything.

“Brian and I are going to Brighton for the weekend! My aunt has a place there but she's in Spain so we'll have the house just for us! We'll have some soft serve and I'll practice my singing and Bri can take some nice pictures of the pier...”

“Sounds like a lovely plan.”

Brian was quieter than Roger, who kept talking all excited about everything they were going to do. The photographer had the most adorable blush on his face, and just nodded and smiled at Roger, obviously very happy. Freddie let out a contented sigh.

“You have no idea of how happy you're making me, boys. For so long I saw be so ridiculously in love with each other and had to put up with those longing looks, those “he'll never want me”.. The things I did to get you two to have some alone time...”

Something clicked in Brian's brain.

“Wait, the whole body paint thing...”

“Not just that, darling, the whole line! And it broke my heart when the line was suddenly succesful but you still couldn't see what everyone else did, when you couldn't find your way to each other...”

Deaky nodded and Brian looked surprised.

“You knew too?”

“Just like Freddie had to listen to you two, I had to listen to him go on about how he was going to make this happen. I was there in every step.” Brian bit his lower lip, his blush deepening. Apparently, everyone had known but him. “And I'm really glad to see it ended so well.

But it was not ending, it was only beginning. The weekend in Brighton felt like an early honeymoon, full of splashes and kisses and hand holding. When Freddie saw the pictures from that weekend he nearly melted in a pool of goo, it was so heartwarming. There was Roger with his thousand-watt smile, there was a playful tongue out, there was the two of them grinning in their bathing suits, there was a fairytale kiss captured on camera with an oceanic sunset as background.

The pictures were a constant of their time together, and helped anyone construct an image of what they were like, and how happy they were now that they'd found each other. There was them partying, there was them in fashion shows, Roger on the catwalk, the of them with Freddie having the time of their lives.... Of course, not everything was parties and sunset kisses. There were dark times too.

One time Roger got extremely angry, thrashed the bedroom and stormed off, then realised how much he'd yelled at Brian and felt like the worst person in the world. Then Brian was hospitalized and had to have emergency surgery and Roger tried to be strong on the bedside, but then broke down in Freddie's shoulder. But they lived through that too.

Years passed, and they remained together, despite what many others thought. “It can't last” voices said “Roger Taylor's the biggest slut on the fashion industry. He won't endure being with the same person for nay longer”. But they did, and Roger didn't want to be with anybody else. They were Britain's fashion number one power couple and pictures of them hung in the walls of aspiring designers, models, fashionistas and photographers. Pictures of them were treasured by anyone in the industry.

In their five year anniversary there was a whole spread on the two of them they talked about their views on fashion and life, and about what made them such a strong couple. They looked mature and untouchable, but Freddie still remembered when they were just a couple of nervous boys who looked when the other one wasn't looking, who got nervous at the mere presence of the other, whose relationship consisted mainly of longing looks and insecurities. They had come a long way, and he was glad to have been part of helping them find each other, get together.

When going to their place, Freddie often got distracted looking at the pictures gracing the walls, an absolutely visual chronicle of a love out of this world. It was a love that was made of clothes, of stars and insecurities, of glitter and film, but most of all, Roger and Brian's love was....

Photographic.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a Depepche Mode song. I don't know what to say except I'm sorry. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope to hear from you! You know you want to comment ;)


End file.
